Two more weeks
by Laura-andthe-Cullens
Summary: two more weeks, i could survive that long right? Da story of th elong awated birth of da baby. r


**this is da story of when me and adam have our babygirl saga. i luv her very much.**

two more weeks, i could survive that long right? i just needed to relax. i took a deep breath and seattled more into the couch. i didnt want to know the gender until the baby was here, i wanted it to be a surprize. alice came over with the camera again. she had a need to take my picture every few hours, like i had grown bigger in that time. i sighed and closed my eyes. adam took my hand. i opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"aproxamitly two weeks left" he said quietly to me.  
"if only you had the abilitie to speed that up" i said. i closded my eyes again. the baby took alot out of me, i was dead tired and craving allsorts of items. adam rubbed calming circles in the back of my hand. just then i felt a tiny bump from inside me. i looked at my stomach surprized. i put my other hand on the bump and waited. i felt the small kick again and smiled. i put adams hand on it and looked at him. we looked at eachother until it kicked again. i smiled and he smiled warmly at me. i could see he was excited to be a parent, he mush have waited so many years for it. he kissed me and i lent my head on his shoulder. i hadnt realisled i had fallen asleep until i was woken by the sound of people taking quietly. i rubbed my eye and looked around. it was late afternoon and i could hear alice and adam talking in the other room.  
"can you hear its thoughts?" alice asked adam.  
"no, it isnt as... clear, as renesme had been to edward. renesme was also highly developed at that stage, she was thinking clear thoughts" he said.  
"yea i guess" alice said "so has she been thinking about names?" alice asked.  
"no, she's going to wait and see its face to decide. shes allways had... mixed thoughts when it came to naming anything. she had never been happy with her name, and she doesnt want to 'mess it up for the baby' as she puts it"  
"i aslways like the name laura" alice said. i yawned and they were quiet. i needed to go to the loo so i tried to get up and suddenly felt arms helping me. i turned my head and adam was there, suporting me. i stood up and put a hand on my back and slowly waddled to the bathroom. adam waited outside as i did my bizz. i got up and washed my hands. i looked at myself in the mirror. i was huge around the middle and i had tired circles under my eyes. i looked at my stomach and rubbed it gently.  
"ok little bubba, its up to you now. it doesnt matter if i'm in a rush, you just come when your good and ready." i said to my baby inside me. i felt a gentle kick and smiled. i turned and went into the lounge. adam was waiting beside the door for me. he helped me back over to the couch and i sat down beside him. alice came over wtih a bowl of cabonara pasta on a tray for me.  
"would you like some lunch?" she asked and stood infront of me with it. i sniffed the air. i could smell it allready. i laughed. i was like a vampire, i culd smell everything. i could smell the china bowl and the metal tray. i could even smell the tarnish on the fork.  
"yes please" i said and she put it on my lap. she sat on the floor by my legs and we watched tv as i ate. alice took the bowl away when i was done and i lent back in the couch. i rubbed my stomach gently.  
"is that better" i said to them quietly. i took a deep breath and looked back at the tv. i heard the door handle rattle and looked up to see cerys walk in the door. a big smile spread across my face as she came in.  
"i'm back' she said, spreading out her arms tryumphantly.  
"your back!" im said ecstatic.  
"of course i am, i wouldnt miss my neice slash nephew being born for anything" she said and came over. she bent over my bulge to hug me.  
"thanks" i said as she pulled back. "it wouldnt be the same without you" i said. she smiled.  
'course it wouldnt, i complete you" she said, then looked at my stomach and nealed down beside me.  
"gosh, look how big your've gotten" she said to my baby. "your almost as big as her" she said, inclining her head to me. she looked up at me. "are they wolf?" she asked me. i shrugged.  
"duno, carlisle hasnt tested for it yet, he'll probably wait till their born" i said.  
"'their', so you dont know the gender" she said.  
"i want to wait" i said. cerys looked at adam.  
"and hello you, sad you wernt the one who knocked her up aye?" she said with a smile. he smiled at her sarcasticly.  
"i'm quiet glad it wasnt, i wouldnt put her through what bella went through" adam said. it wouldnt work anyway, i wouldnt be able to be cured like bella, that would kill me aswell. cerys looked back at the baby.  
"wow, only two weeks" she said quietly to herself. "it doesnt seem like i had been gone seven mounts" she added louder.  
"so how was mexico?" i asked.  
"it was great, seth loved it, he kept using the excuse we were in mexico so he could spend his time eating corn chips and salsa every second of the day" she said. "we stayed at _, beautiful place. i told seth to take me again sometime" she continued. cerys told us all about her trip and waited with her hand on my stomach for the baby to kick. when she ran out of things to talk about, we just sat and watched the tv. i fell asleep again and woke when the sun was still down. i had a blanket over me and i could hear cerys's long-unheard snoring from her room. i was layed out lengthwise on the couch with a pillow under my head and a pillow suporting my back on the couches unforgiving shape. i just lay there and dozed in and out of conciousness until sleep took me again. i was woken by the sound of hushed voices in the same room. i opened my eyes and adam was sitting beside the couch, talking to cerys who was leaning against the wall. the sun was near rising outside. i stretched and adam stopped mid sentence.  
"good morning" i said quietly. adam took my hand.  
"good morning, how do you feel?" he asked. i yawned.  
"mmm, fine" i said and looked at him. he had a warm smile. i looked down at my stomach.  
"good morning, how about today?" i asked it. no movement. "ok, i can wait" i said.  
" do you feel hungry?" adam asked. i concidered it.  
"i could kill for a sub sandwich right now" i said, craving one with extra tomatoe and cucumber. he smiled.  
"ok, i'll go get you one" he said. "extra tomatoe and cucumber"  
"and honey mustard" i said quietly, not trying to sound demanding. he smilde.  
"and hooney mustard.". the rest of the week was pretty much the same. i would wake up with random cravings and adam would go get them. he didnt seem bothered when he would return and i would want something else, he would just be quick before it changed. i didnt demand things, he seemed willing enough to play fetch. it was tuesday of my last week that i woke up from a nightmare crying. my moods had been fine up to now, but i just woke up and started crying. adam was there and he just gently stroked my cheek with his thumb until i calmed down enough to stop crying. i couldnt remeber my dream like most i had but i had small reminders that it wasnt worth crying over. adam hugged me close and i wipped my face. apart from the tears, i was sweating. i pushed the blanket off and used adams help to sit upright on the couch. it was late morning and the golden sunlight was streaming in through the openings between the curtains.  
"i'm sorry" i said wiping away the last of the tears.  
"its ok, your going through a tough time" he said.  
"ive been through worse" i said with a small laugh.  
"not for this long. now, would you like anything specific today?" he asked. i wasnt really hungry.  
"no, i'm fine" i said. he shuffled up to sit beside me. i lent my head on his shoulder and alice came into the room.  
"oh, hi ali" i said, not nowing she was here.  
'good morning" she said with a smile. she sat on the one seater. i looked around and the remote was beside adam on the chair arm. he picked it up and gave it to me. i flicked it on. i sat there for a second then nature called.  
"oh, i need to use the toilet" i said and he helped me up. i walked to the toilet and he waited outside again. as i walked over to the toilet, i felt i sudden release of fluid down my legs.  
"uhh?" i said looking at the puddle underneath me. adam was suddenly at my side and so was alice.  
'is that what i think it is?" i asked, heart picking up speed.  
"your water broke!" alice said excited.  
"oh god" i said and adam carefully led me back to the sofa and sat me down. alice was on the phone allready.  
"carlisle, her water broke... yes, ok, see you soon" she said and was at my side.  
"holy cow is this happeneing?" i asked as i wrapped my arms around my stomach reflexivly, one above and one below cradling it. alice was all smiles.  
"carlisles on his way. om my gosh laura your going to be a parent!" she said excited. wow, i am arent i. i closed my eyes and lent my head back on the sofa. i started feeling uncomfortable around my middle and between my legs as we waited for carlisle to arive. cerys followed him in the door when he got here. adam was sitting at my side holding my hand.  
"is it that time allready?"carlisle asked with a smile as he came in.  
"ugh, dont rememind me what im about to do" i said and lent my head back on the couch. i was glad we were doing a home birth, i didnt like the idea of random people being near my baby. and if it did turn out she was wolf, they couldnt do blood tests or it would show that she was diferent. they would probably test me after that and more crazy crap would show up.  
"ok" carlsile said "lets get you ready".  
"that never sounds right no matter the circumstances" i mumbled to myself.

"ok laura, can you push for me" carlisle said and i let out a high grunt as i tryed to push even harder than i allready was. i was lying lengthwise on the couch. adam nealt beside me holding my hand and alice lent over the chairs back to hold my other. it hurt like hell, i didnt know how the baby would even fit out. i squeezed their rock hands as i tried to push harder. adam brushed the hair from my sweaty forhead and whispered quiet encouragements. cerys was standing across the room, trying to not look sickened from her veiw of the birth. i was tiring fast as i pushed to get my baby out. apart for my pain, i kind of felt sorry for carlsile and the veiw he had, and also kind of embarased. but that wasnt what mattered right now. i wasnt sure how many babies calisle had delivered beforew, but he seemed to know what he was doing fairly well.  
"its ok laura, your doing well, its almost over" adam said quietly to me.  
"not fast enough" i grunted and heaved harder. i took a few quick breaths and with one last heave i knew it was over. i let out a huff of air and lent back on the couch. the soft cry of my baby filled the room. adam stroked my cheek and smiled at me.  
"well done" he whispered. i took deep, exhausted breaths and looked down to see carlsile craddling a small towel-wrapped person. i gave a weak smile.  
"congradulations, its a girl" he said smiling at me. i smiled and lent my head back on the couch. adam squeezed my hand gently. i was so tired that when i blinked they almost didnt open again. i managed to look at my baby and hold out my ands to hold her. carlsile slowly came over and gently handed her to me. i insintivly craddled her in my arms and looked down at her. her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly to show her teethless gums.  
"wow" i whispered. alce was behind my shoulder looking at her perfect round face and adam was still nealing beside me looking aswell. it was hard to imagine i had created her. in nine months, i had made a tiny angel.  
"congradulations" alice whispered to me. i looked up at her. she smiled at me and i smiled back. cerys was slowly making her way to stand behind me.  
"hello baby" i cooed gently to her and stroked her cheek softly with my finger. she reached a tiny hand up from the blanket and grabbed my finger. her eyes opened to show dark green eyes. she gazed up at me in awe. my eyes started watering. she was so perfect, small and gorgeous.  
"wow"i whispered again. adam was right beside me so i lent my head on his shoulder.  
"i'm an aunty" cerys said, the big smile visible in her voice. that reminded me. my parents had no idea they were grandparents at all. they had no idea she had even been on her way. my mother would be thrilled, and dad would probably be stunned into silence. i could tell them later, send pictures. i looked to adam.  
"how does it feel to be a dad?" i asked with a smile. he smiled back at me.  
"how does it feel to be a mum?" he asked back. i looked down at her.  
"i am, arent i" i said quietly. nine months hadnt been long enough for me to grasp that, i had never seen myself for what was really happening.  
"do any names come to mind?" alice asked. names. not one of my strong points. names had allways been a big deal. plush toys i had named with out problems, but pets were allways hard. i had never really planned to name a person, and here i was with the dellima.  
"uhhhh, i duno... i havent really made a list to decide from- but i want it to be different; one of a kind, or at least not commonly used" i said. i wanted a special name for a special person. i looked at her little face as she looked around at everyone. she was still holding my finger. i spread her little hand out over two of my fingers. her fingers were so tiny and pale. i looked at adam.  
"any ideas?" i asked. "she's yours aswell". mabey he would have an idea that fit. he thought about it for a second.  
"tari?" he sugested. the name sounded unique. i looked down at her.  
"tari?" i asked her. she just looked at me. i puckered my lips to the side in thought.  
"senabell?" alice offered. the baby just looked at me. i pulled my eyebrows together.  
"how bout cerys" cerys said. i looked up at her. she had a cheesy grin.  
"no, one cerys is enough" i said. i looked back down at her. she blinked and yawned.  
"what do you think" i said quietly to her. she looked up at me purposelly and it came to me.  
"saga" i said, no question in it.. she blinked and her mouth pulled up in a small grin. she liked it.  
"saga" adam said, slowly bobbing his head in agreement. "its perfect". i smiled at her.  
"do you like it, saga?" i asked. she blikned and squeezed my hand.  
"saga" i said looking up at everyone. alice smiled and cerys nodded. i noticed carlisle was gone.  
"where did he-" i said slowly and trailed off.  
"he wanted to leave you alone with her for a while, he'll be back" adam said. i looked at him. his eyes were on saga, pride radiating from him.  
"do you want to hold her?" i asked. he looked at me.  
"are you sure?" he asked.  
"a dad needs to hold his daughter aswell" i said and held her up for him slightly. he looked at her then me quickly and then gently scooped her from my arms. he craddled her in his arms and slowly stood up. he smiled at her and cooed to her.  
"hello saga, baby baby" he said quietly. i smiled and closed my eyes and relaxed into the couch. i heard cerys go and stand beside him and i slowly drifted asleep without realising. i didnt dream and the quiet sound of a clock ticking woke me. i stretched slightly and i knew i wasnt on the couch. i opened my eyes and looked around. i was in my room in the middle of the bed and i could feel i was in diferent clothes. the closed door opened and adam came in. i smiled at him and sat up slightly. he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"wow, i really am a mother" i said. he smiled.  
"a healthy girl" he said.  
"now to find out if she's wolf" i said.  
"carlisle's taken some of her blood for testing already" he said. i ran my fingers through my hair. if she was a wolf, how much was she, and when would she start phasing? i had twenty three chromosome pairs, making me way more human than the wolves who had twenty four.  
"she'll need to grow up knowing what we are" i said. "it would be a shock if she suddenly found out her dad was a vampire and her mum was a wolf" i said. he nodded. i wanted to see her again, it was allready hard to remember what she looked like with my imperfect memory.  
"she's out there with alice and cerys, just so you know, esme's on her way" adam said with a smile. i looked at the window. it was still tuesday.  
"june 4th, 11;23 am" adam said. i had forgotten about catching the time of her birth.  
"the 4th... my lucky number" i said. he smiled.  
"i want to go see her" i said. adam looked unsure but he picked me up and carried me out into the lounge. alice and cerys were shoulder to shoulder, oogling over the baby in alices arms. when they saw us coming out of my room, they got up and adam put me on the couch. i sat upright and alice gave me saga.  
"thanks ali" i said and smiled at her. i looked down at saga. she was wrapped in a small blanket with wolf paw prints on it. she had a soft yellow baby gro on and a yellow benie. she also had yellow booties on.  
"i'm guessing yellow it the theme here" i said looking up at alice.  
"its a nice colour for her" she said. saga looked at me. i smiled at her with one corner of my mouth. she made a small 'oougg' sound and i smiled fully.  
"has she been fed?" i asked, not sure if i had to brest feed her.  
"we've fed her some baby formula, but its up to you if you want to try that later" adam said sitting beside me. i screwwed up my nose. mum told me that me and my brother never breast fed, so i guess it didnt mater much.  
"not if i dont have to" i said. we just sat and watched her for a while until esme arived. i heard a knock at the door and looked up. it opened and esme popped her head in. i smiled and she came in.

i didnt see him come from behind. his arms wrapped around me and i struggled to get free. he swiftly went for my neck but fell to the ground in pain before i felt his teeth touch. i pulled away and turned to see adam standing behind him, eyes glaring at his writheringbody. "are you ok?" he asked me, still looking at the vampire.  
"im fine" i said and turned and ran at another. i phased as i jumped and landed on the male vampire. i tore at his throat before he could get a grip on my muzzle. i ripped him up and turned around. saga was standing a few feat away, izzy still standing infront of her protectivly, holding her to her back so saga couldnt see us ripping them up. i looked around. rosalie was getting ganged on my three vampires. she looked at me and i ran over to help her. she pushed a vampire at me and i caught him and ripped him up quickly. rosalie took down another one and we both went for the other. i took his shoulder in my mouth and she took his leg. we pulled oposite ways and he tore apart. rosalie took the peices to the fire and i turned and searched for my next victim. leah was taking on five vampire which didnt surprize me. she would take them down so i looked around. something jumped on my back and grabbed my muzzle, trying to pull my head back. i flipped over onto my back and slammed him into the ground. i swung my head around and caught him before i got up. i shrugged up right and shook my head crazily with the vampire in my mouth. she hissed at me and scratched at my eyes. i growled and dropped her. i dashed back and looked at her. her orange hair was cut short and her amber eyes glared at me. amber, she ate animals? she ran at me and i hissed and went to smash her to the side with my head. she dodged back and went for my neck as i went around. i ducked under, and when she was above me from her swing, i gave a powerfull gerk upwards and tossed her into the air. i watched as she sailed up, then suddenly she dissapeared. i looked around shocked and heard a squeal of fear. i turned around in lightening speed and the vampire was clutching saga to her, hand at saga's throat. saga was terified and izzy was getting up from where the vampire had thrown her away. i growled feircly and put my ears back furious.  
leave her alone! i grolwed in my head. the vampires lips pulled up in a evil grin. saga was breathing heavily and trying to pull the iron hand away.  
"mama!" saga yelped. everyone else stopped. adam dashed for the vampire but she tightened her grip and adam stopped dead in his tracks. i had to stop from shaking in fear.  
leave her alone. i half pleaded.  
"so she is yours" the vampire hissed lowly, looking down at her. her voice was like a smooth breeze, but sharp and threatening.  
"leave her alone, this is between us!" adam growled.  
"but this will work so much better" the vampire said happy at her upperhand.  
"so you turn to eating animals to save lives, but you would kill a inosent" adam said, using her thoughts against her. the vampires eyes widened, rethinking her faulted plan, then looked smug.  
"shes an enimies tie, it doesnt count"  
"namine" adam said sternly. that was her name, namine. she looked at saga then at adam.  
"and your the father? well then" she said, judging him. i just wanted to run over and rip her head off, but i wouldnt be fast enough and she would hurt saga.  
dont be afraid, i will save you. i said to saga in my head. i looked around. carlisle, alice and rosalie were looking at saga concerned, while jasper, emmet and edward were glaring at other vampires. i couldnt see bella or esme anywhere. my heart was racing. why did saga have to be brought into this, she was only a child. i turned back to namine who was looking at adam with a devilishs grin.  
"its simple, you will get her back when you forfit the teritory and let us hunt with no trouble, if you dont" she slowly bent her head to sagas neck and breathed in deeply "i go back to my old feeding habits." she said.  
leave her please. i pleaded in my head.  
"leave her" was all adam said, not agreeing to anything. she laughed smugly.  
"its one or the other, and im getting hungry" she said. why didnt adam just shock her with janes abilitie? or could she block like jabez aswell? mabey bellas abilitie ws more common than i thought. my tail went between my legs slightly. saga was still struggling in namines grip, tears welling in her eyes. i wanted to let out a low wine, but i didnt want namine to think she had gotten to me that much.  
hang on saga. i whispered in my head. adam stood there thinking out something. namine watched him with her evil grin as he deliberated something. then something sparked in adams eye and he looked up at her, slow smile spreading on his face. her eyes flew wide and she hissed at him.  
"you need to learn to control your thoughts better" he said. she hissed and jumped at him, throwing saga to the side. i barked and jumped to get between her and the tree. rosalie got there before me, catching saga and clutching her close. she ran over to me and put her down. saga ran and crashed into me, hugging around as much of my chest as her small arm span could get. i put my head over her shoulder, pulling her close to me.  
"mama" she cried as she hugged me.  
saga. i cried in my head. i quickly pushed her behind me and turned to face namine protectivly. she was on the ground wrything in pain and adam stood above her. saga was clutching onto the fur on my side as i kept my stance. i looked around. vampires were fleeing or being torn up by jasper, emmet, edward. carlisle just stood and watched with a blank look. i looked back to adam who was intensifing his glare on her, punishing her. she didnt let out any sounds but she jerked on the ground. i phased back and turned around to saga. i got down on my knees and hugged her close. she wrapped her small arms around me and burried her face in my hair. i closed my eys and hugged as tight as i could without hurting her.  
"mama" she cried into my shoulder.  
"oh saga" i whispered. rosalie stood watching us with a pained look. i mouthed 'thank you' to her for catching saga and she nodded and left to help the others. i stood up, picking saga up as i went and turned to see adam. he grabbed namine and looked at me. he looked at saga in my arms and releif washed over his face beside the anger. i knew he was going to go destroy namine so i took saga into the trees so she wouldnt see. i ran through the trees for a little while then stopped and sank to the ground still holding her. she looked at me with big eyes.  
"your ok now" i said quietly and kissed her forehead.  
"is she gone?" saga asked. i nodded and wipped away some of my own tears.  
"she wont ever come back" i said. saga wipped her eyes like i did and burried her face again. i lent my head on hers and sighed unevenly. namine could never come back, she was gone forever from this earth. we sat there until adam came and found us. saga had fallen asleep in my arms and adam came and sat with us, wrapping his arms around both of us. i lent into him and he kissed the top of my head.  
"shes gone?" i asked quietly.  
"yes" he said. i let out a weak sigh and carefully stood up so i didnt wake her. she would be having uneasy dreams mostlikely. adam stood up and i followed him through the forest back to the cullens house. we talked quietly on the way.

**huah. reviews are luv. /3**


End file.
